A Haunted Lab of Mystery/Transcript
(Theme song) (A title card “Guest staring: Martin Mystery”) Shaggy (voice): '''Today, Scooby-Doo meets Martin Mystery. (The Mystery Machine drives across the driveway in Baltimore, Maryland) '''Fred: Here we are gang in Baltimore, Maryland. Shaggy: Gosh. Daphne: It's so pretty. Velma: The lab should be that way. I can't wait. Fred: You got it Velma. Shaggy: Like, can we go any faster, I'm hungry. All I can think about is food. Fred: There's snacks in your bag. Why can you get some? Shaggy: I can but, one problem: Scooby ate all of the snacks. Scooby: (laughs) (Cut to a boy, a girl and a caveman) Diana: Okay, Martin, now we're lost because of you! Martin: We're not lost Diana, just taking the shortcut. Diana: Well this shortcut got us lost, Martin. We should follow these direction like I told you and we could have been there. Java the Caveman: '''Diana right. '''Martin: Okay, I get it! Man, I wish M.O.M. would take us to Tokyo. I wanna see Godzilla, I heard he's currently fighting a space monster. Diana: '''You wish. What's so great about a giant radioactive dinosaur anyway? '''Martin: Hey, I've heard of Godzilla in all my life. Get a grip. (Sight gag: Martin and Godzilla in "Super Deformed" style, shaking hands while standing under a pile of Godzilla's enemies, King Ghidorah, Gigan, and Megalon who are brusied up and in a state of unconsciousness) Java the Caveman: Java want see Godzilla. Martin: Java sees my point. Diana: Oh get a grip. Java: Java like to see lab. Martin: Don't worry we're almost there. I hope. Java: Then drive faster. (Back to Mystery Inc.) Shaggy: Man, there's gotta be more snacks around here than the one Scooby ate. (thought of something) Oh yeah, my secret stash. Scooby never looks in there. (He goes to his secret stash and finds himself some chips) Oh right! I've found myself a snack. Scooby: Snack? (licks around his mouth, and goes and tries to eat Shaggy's snack) Shaggy: (yanks his snack away before Scooby takes a bite out of it) Sorry, old pal. But I've haven't ate since we left. Scooby: Drats! Daphne: How much further to the lab in Baltmore, Fred? Fred: About 1 1/2 miles. We're almost there. Shaggy: Good. Cause I can't wait to see it. (grabs a few cookies and puts them into his mouth) Velma: And we get to see the secret formula. Fred: Secret formula? Velma: The one that the professor is talking about. Shaggy: Yeah, it can restore the rotten food into good food, just enough for me and Scooby to eat. Scooby: Yummy. Daphne: Hold on, so you're saying is. That formula can make the bad food into good food? Velma: That's correct. Scooby: Look, look, look! Shaggy: Hey I see someone in need of help. Fred: Let's see who needs help. (They go to the location of the break down and stops where at its location) Fred: You guys need a lift? Martin: Sure, Diana, Java, and I can use a helping hand. Shaggy: Wow! You know who that is, Scoob? Scooby: Yeah. Shaggy: (to Martin) Like you're Martin Mystery, the paranormal activity agent from the Center. Martin: That's me. Daphne: Wow, Martin Mystery in person. Velma: Diana Lombard and Java the Caveman. Java the Caveman: That Java. Diana: That's me too. (Then, Diana sees Shaggy get some food out of his secret stash) Diana: Hu-hu-hu-hu-hu Hello there. What's your name? Shaggy: My name's Norville Rogers...uh... But my friends call me Shaggy. Diana: Shaggy's a nice name. My name is Diana. Martin: Looks like Diana has found her Prince in shining armor. Fred: Yeah, she sure has. (At the picnic table) Velma: So, you guys are going to the lab, too? Martin: Yeah, we're going their for a trip. Java: Java want see formula. Scooby: Me too. Martin: (notices his U-watch) The Center. Fred: '''The Center! '''Velma: Can we go? Please? Diana: '''We might as well take them with us. '''Martin: Now, where is the portal? (Then he opens the door of the Mystery Machine with The Center's portal entrance) Fred: How did that get here? Shaggy: Portals to the Center appears anyplace and anytime when Martin and his friends are around. (They go through the portal) Shaggy: Man, this is a nice place. (Then Martin, Diana, and Java put their hand in the pad. It scanned Martin) Computer voice: Martin Mystery, clear. Computer voice: Diana Lombard, clear. Computer voice: Java the Caveman, clear. (Billy shows up) Billy: Hello, Martin. Martin: Hi Billy. (They do their handshake and Billy sees Mystery Inc.) Billy: Who are these guys? Diana: That's Mystery Inc., Billy. This is Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby. Billy: Wow! It's a pleasure to meet you all. Fred: Same here. Billy: Yep! Velma: Jinkles! A real alien. Daphne: That's so cool! Shaggy: Like Zoinks! There are a lot of aliens here. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (Martin, Diana, Java, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Billy go inside the elevator and when it reaches to M.O.M.'s office, they see watch her watching footage of Godzilla fighting King Pandon) Diana: Hi, M.O.M. Fred: Hello M-O-M. M.O.M.: Hello, agents, I see you brought Mystery Inc. in the Center. Martin: That's right. This is Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby. Scooby: That's right. What are you watching? M.O.M.: Oh, uh... Shaggy: It's Godzilla, and he's fighting King Pandon. M.O.M.: (turns off the footage) Yes, um... Anyway, agents, I'd called you here to discuss a case. At the lab, the scientists are being scared off by the Laboratory Phantom. Fred: Laboratory Phantom? Shaggy: A phantom! That's the only things that scares me the most. Scooby: Me too. Diana: Me three. (Shaggy, Scooby, and Diana run and then hide the closet) Daphne: What's the Laboratory Phantom? Martin: Let's look at the legendex. U-Watch: U-Watch activated, legendex selected. (Martin uses the legendex to read some info on the Laboratory Phantom) Martin: It says here that the Laboratory Phantom is the ghost of the famous Doctor Roosevelt, who was shot in a bank robbery in 1947. Velma: Jinkies. Daphne: Is there more? Martin: Legend has it that his ghost appears every Fall find the one responsible for his death. (Shaggy and Scooby are shaking) Shaggy: I know it's not me, cause I wasn't there. Scooby: Me too. M.O.M.: I want you and Mystery Inc. to investigate the lab for who or what is behind this ghostly madness. Fred: The ghost is probably a guy in a mask, like in our last mysteries. Java: Java think ghost real. Martin: Well if it's a ghost, alien, or monster, Martin Mystery is on the case! By the way M.O.M., why were you watching that attack footage of Godzilla fighting a two-headed alien bird monster in Tokyo? Fred: No offense Martin. But there's no such thing as ghosts, alien, or monsters. Billy: Hey! Velma: Yes, we've encountered many monsters before and they've proven to be guys in mask. Diana: Actually, there's a monster prison down stairs if you want to see it? Shaggy and Scooby: Not me. Martin: Come on, you're not chicken, are ya? (Cut to the scene where the gang, Billy, Martin, Diana, and Java are at the Center's monster prison with Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma, Shocked and Surprised) Fred: Okay, I believe that some monsters are real! Diana: Can we go now? Martin: Billy, you might want to open the portal. Shaggy: Yeah, I don't wanna be here longer for them to eat us. Billy: Got it. (He opens the portal to the lab, and the gang go through the portal all the way to the lab) Shaggy: *phew* We're out of there. Scooby: Yeah. *phew* Fred: Now let's solve this mystery. Martin: '''That's right! Martin Mystery! Now let's go to the lab! (Martin, Diana, Java, and the gang head straight to the lab when a bunch of scientists are running for their lives) '''Fred: What's going on? Scientist #1: It's him! The Laboratory Phantom! Run for your lives! Martin: The Laboratory Phantom?! We got to check this out! Shaggy: Well we're not going anywhere! Scooby: Yeah! Java: Java don't want to go! (Martin and Diana grab Java while Fred carries Shaggy and Scooby to the lab where they see the Laboratory Phantom wrecking up the front office) Shaggy: It's him. Fred: He must be looking for something. Diana: Yeah, but what? (Then, the phantom spotted them) Shaggy: Zoinks, he's spotted us! Java: Run! (They run as the phantom chases them, but he chases after Shaggy, Scooby, and Diana) Shaggy: Faster, guys! Like he's gaining on us! Diana: This is worst than the Black Spirit! (Note: The Black Spirit is a monster that appeared in episode 3 of Martin Mystery. It was created from the combination of oil and some strange crystals) (The Laboratory Phantom stops) Laboratory Phantom: Leave this place and never returned! (The Laboratory Phantom laughs as he passes through the wall) (Scooby jumps in Shaggy's arms) Shaggy: Like man, let's do what he said and leave. Diana: Wait for me! Fred: Not so fast, you guys. We got a mystery on our hands. Martin Mystery: That's right! We got to stop this phantom from destroying the lab and finding that formula! (Martin see slime on the floor) Martin Mystery: Hey, look at this. Java: It goo. Shaggy: Gross. It that ghost guts? Martin Mystery: Yes, it's also called ectoplasm. Time for a slime scan. U-Watch: U-Watch activated, slime scan selected. (The slime scan appear to Martin's hand and get a sample of the slime) Shaggy: Like, what is it? Diana: It's called a slime scan. Martin uses it to scan any trances of slime and DNA. Shaggy: Like wow, that's got to be the coolest thing ever. Fred: What about the slime? Martin Mystery: '''I'm not sure, better send this to Billy for analysis. '''Daphne: Gross, that's disgusting! I hate icky things! Diana: Me too! I hate slime, but I get used to it sometimes. Shaggy: I think I'm gonna puke. Scooby: Me too! Martin Mystery: I'm sure, Billy has the silme right now. Velma Dinkley: Let's look for some more clues. Fred: Agree, let's split up and look for clues. Diana: That's a great idea. Martin will go with Fred, Scooby will go with Java, Daphne and Velma goes that other way, and I'll go with Shaggy. Shaggy: Well, uh? Martin Mystery: Then it's settled, let's go find some more clues. Fred: Let's do it! (With Daphne and Velma) - - - - - - (With Shaggy and Diana) Shaggy: So, uh... what do you do for a living? Diana: Well I encounter ghosts, witches, monsters, and aliens. Shaggy: I have to ask. Diana: Hey what's this? () Shaggy: It look's like a chemical formula. - - - - (With Scooby and Java) Scooby: Are you really a caveman? Java: Yep. (Then Scooby's stomach growls) Scooby: I'm hungry. Java: Java hungry too. There got to be something to eat. - - - - (With Fred and Martin) - - - - - - Category:Episode Transcripts